Foreign Relations
by GIBsonBERISH
Summary: He could feel those eyes on him again. The gaze that bore into him was intense and unnerving but whenever he attempted to find the culprit, the feeling would dissolve and was lost in a sea of fast moving ministry employees.


He could feel those eyes on him again. It was always the same anytime he walked through the crowded, busy room and unfortunately he had to walk through several times a day. As Minster Shacklebolt's assistant, Percy was constantly dealing with the department of foreign relations.

The gaze that bore into him was intense and unnerving but whenever he attempted to find the culprit, the feeling would dissolve and was lost in a sea of fast moving ministry employees.

Percy had never considered himself especially good looking, though he did pride himself on being neat and attentive in his general appearance. Not many people had ever been interested in him outside of school and business matters. This did not bode well in regard to his current situation. It seemed to him that either this person really didn't like him or they wanted something from him.

Percy shook off the uncomfortable feeling and went back to his task. He was not going to waste his energy worrying about some mystery stalker. If they wanted something of him, they would have to approach him.

The following week turned into a haze of discomfort for Percy. The feeling seemed to happen all the time, everywhere he went. He felt like he was losing his mind because he couldn't figure out who it was. He felt like a self-centered teenager again: always thinking that someone was watching him.

On his way back to the Minister's office, Percy steeled himself for the inevitable for he had to walk back through foreign relations. He stopped in surprise when he felt nothing. He whirled around in surprise and waited. Nothing.

"Oi, get a move on. You're blocking the way." Percy jumped out of the way of the surly mail delivery boy.

He felt like a fool. He had become accustomed and almost dependent on the odd feeling of being watched. He felt bereft without it. It was as if his stalker had given up on him. Percy trudged despondently back to his desk.

A second later, Shacklebolt poked his head out of his door with a bright smile.

"Percy, could I bother you to take notes in this meeting for a bit?"

"Of course Minister. It's my pleasure."

"Thanks Percy."

Percy grabbed his notebook and his most reliable quill and hurried into the office. Then he felt _It_. His eyes snapped up.

His eyes travelled around the room taking in each person. Harry Potter was there in his red Auror robes aiding an old wizard in preparing his tea. Neither of them were looking at him. There was a young man Percy didn't recognized who just looked bored. Not him either.

Percy gaped in shock as he met the powerful eyes of Draco Malfoy. It was the same feeling of scrutiny that Percy had felt all week. Somehow it was comforting to have it directed at him again but at the same time extremely disconcerting. He remembered Malfoy from school, mainly because his little brother Ron complained about him so much. He also knew of the blonde's role in the war.

Malfoy had regained much of his standing in society over the years since the war. His natural ability to charm and those proper pureblood manners that had been ingrained in him since birth allowed him to rise in the foreign relations department. He specialized in dealing with the French Ministry of Magic.

Percy jumped as Shacklebolt's deep booming voice filled the room. He scrambled into a seat and tried to take down notes on the situation that he really had no knowledge of.

The feeling never left him. Malfoy was staring at him with his intimidating stormy grey eyes. Percy may be several years older than him but he really had nothing on this man. His presence was dominating.

The Minister asked Malfoy a question and the smooth answer was forthcoming. Percy was somewhat impressed that he could concentrate and appear intent on the meeting when he was staring at Percy.

Percy inwardly scoffed at himself. He was becoming such a narcissist. So what if Malfoy gave him the feeling, it didn't necessarily mean that he was looking at him the whole time.

Percy took a moment from his notepad to discreetly glance in the direction of the aristocratic man. Sure enough their eyes met. There was an unidentifiable glint in Malfoy's eyes and Percy flinched away at being caught staring back.

He frowned indignantly. Why was Malfoy allowed to look at him like that while Percy felt completely embarrassed whenever he took a peek?

Percy turned bright red and stuttered when he realized that the Minister had asked him a question. For the rest of the meeting he refused to divulge himself in wondering about Malfoy's strange behavior.

When the meeting finally broke up, Percy rushed out quickly and sat at his desk, hoping that he could hide behind the piles of paper. He could sense the blonde man walking by him and tried not to look up. No such luck. He saw a small smirk form on the man's lips before he slipped through the door.

This was not good. What did the smirk mean? Was Malfoy planning something to embarrass him? Surely not. They aren't in school anymore. Something more sinister perhaps? From what Percy recalled, Malfoy had been completely straight edged since the war. He wouldn't risk his renewed reputation on someone as insignificant as Percy Weasley, Assistant to the Minister. Would he…?

Percy looked up as the Minister left his office.

"Hey Percy, I'm going to go for a long lunch with your dad. Do you think you could sort the papers on my desk when you get a chance? I'm afraid I've bungled them all up and I don't know what I need to get done first."

"Oh, yes sir. I'll get right on it. I imagine you'll be out for a while. Dad's just discovered the Muggle computer. He can go on about it for hours though I doubt he really has any idea how it works."

"Ha, thanks, Percy. I'm sure it will be enlightening."

After Percy had finished up the report he had been working on he sauntered into Shacklebolt's office and was met with a mess of papers. He sighed and began separating them into piles in order of importance.

The door swung open and Percy felt _It_. He didn't turn around in fear of what would happen if their eyes locked again.

"The Minister is out of the office right now. I can give him a message if you like."

Percy could feel that overpowering presence close behind him. He could smell that subtle cologne. His heart sped up and he started breathing hard.

"I'm not here for the Minister." The words were whispered against his neck. Percy shivered at the feeling. What was happening? He couldn't move.

He felt strong hands on his hips, turning him around. There they were, those amazing eyes burning into him. Percy blushed and looked down. What he saw was a genuine smile on the handsome man's lips. It was beautiful. Percy had never seen it before.

Gradually, as if they were in slow motion, the lips came closer. Percy gasped when the distance was finally closed. He had never experienced a kiss like this. It was gentle but strong. When he opened his mouth a tongue slid in and his arms came up around the man who had been haunting him.

Percy was lost in this embrace. He had never felt like someone cared about him this much. A hand cupped his cheek as the tongue slowly explored his mouth.

Just as Percy began to feel desperate for more, as if reading his mind, Malfoy deepened the kiss and pushed Percy up on the Minister desk. The flustered red head pulled away with a gasp as all the papers were pushed off onto the floor. He wasn't able to worry about it for too long as Malfoy pressed him onto his back and resumed the heated kissing.

Before Percy could comprehend what was happening, his shirt had been unbuttoned and pulled off. He felt exposed. He had never liked his pale, freckle covered chest. As if sensing his discomfort, Malfoy descended on his chest and proceeded to kiss every freckle he could reach. Without any warning he sucked one of Percy's nipples into his mouth and laved it with his tongue.

Percy moaned deeply and reached out wanting to see Malfoy's skin. The man shrugged his robe off and rather than waste time on buttons, he tugged his white shirt over his head. Percy stared unapologetically at the expanse of muscled pale skin that was revealed to him. There were a few light pink scares that ran across his skin.

Finally coming out of his trance, Percy realized how different they were. He was a lanky freckled git before this practically flawless Adonis. He blushed furiously and tried to cover his chest.

The man above him bent down and nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in.

"You are beautiful Percy." He kissed behind the flushed ear and continued down the jaw and back to Percy's lips. With a moan, the red head gave himself over to him. Who was he to stop this? If Malfoy thought he was worthy of this attention, then he wouldn't get in his way.

Eventually Percy felt a tugging at his trousers. He opened his eyes to meet swirls of dark grey, questioning. Percy just nodded and lifted his hips. They were quickly opened and pulled down along with his pants. He squeaked when he realized that he was completely naked in front of Draco Malfoy on the Minister's desk.

Malfoy just grinned and leaned down to kiss him. The kisses travelled lower and lower over his nipples, into his belly button, and finally down the trail of curly red hair.

He moaned and threw his head back as the blonde closed his mouth around the head of Percy's hard cock. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oh, yes, Malfoy…"

The sensation left him and he groaned.

"Call me Draco."

"Please, Draco!"

With a smirk, the man returned to his previous task. He lowered his head until he had taken Percy in completely. Percy whimpered with the overwhelming feeling of having Draco's warm, wet mouth surrounding him. His hands clenched desperately at the edge of the desk as the head in his lap began to bob up and down.

The sensation was too much and Percy felt himself getting closer to completely losing himself. He didn't fight it, he wanted this. He was gasping and moaning with each slurp and lick at his skin.

As he stood at the edge ready to fall over, everything stopped. He moaned in sadness and opened his eyes. He looked up in to pupils completely blown with lust.

"Don't stop."

"Can I have you Percy?" This shocked Percy. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. In fact, he hadn't been thinking at all. Looking up into the eyes of this fallen angel and wondering how he could possible want him, he nodded shyly.

The grin that split Draco's face was remarkable and the kiss that followed was earth shattering.

Percy began to shake with anticipation. He wasn't really sure if he should be doing something. The whisper against his neck calmed him and excited him all at once.

"I'll take care of you. I won't hurt you." And Percy trusted him somehow. Even though they didn't know each other all that well, he just knew that this was what he had been waiting for.

Suddenly there were fingers at his mouth and Percy looked up puzzled. He saw a light blush spread over Draco's cheeks. It was a great surprise; he didn't even know the man could blush.

"I don't have anything else, sorry." Now Percy understood. He eagerly pulled each finger into his mouth and circled them with his tongue. Draco moaned at the feeling and tugged them out with a pop.

Percy trembled as his legs fell apart and he felt the slick finger tentatively circling his opening. Soon it was pushed inside. Percy whimpered at the slight pain.

"Are you alright?" Percy nodded quickly, gritting his teeth as it moved deeper. "Just relax, it gets better."

The issue of his complete trust for this man popped into Percy's head again. It really wasn't wise to trust someone you hardly know but he did.

Percy was so distracted that he didn't notice as another finger was added. He did though when they started moving, rubbing inside of him. It felt odd but not unpleasant. The pain had slowly ebbed away. Suddenly, Draco twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers. Percy's cried out and his eyes shot open.

"Oh my gods! Draco please fuck me! Please."

"Mmm…as you wish."

He withdrew from Percy's body, leaving the red head feeling too empty. Draco licked his palm and tried to slick his leaking cock. Without further ado, he leaned down, locked eyes with Percy, and began to push into him.

Percy couldn't look away as he groaned. That gaze had a power over him, making him feel safe. There was pain but he hardly noticed.

Draco continued to move until his hips pressed against Percy's legs. He stopped, hung his head, and took in large gulps of air.

"Gods Percy, you're so tight."

"Please, Draco, move."

"Mmhm…" With a light kiss to Percy's cheek, the blonde moved back, pulling out and then pushing back in slowly.

"Yes! Faster Draco."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes." With that Draco began really moving in and out, pushing harder into the flushed body beneath him. The dark cherry wood desk beneath them groaned as Draco began thrusting wildly into Percy.

Their panting and moans filled the air. Percy was crying out Draco's name over and over. Draco felt himself coming closer and took hold of Percy's weeping cock. He pulled in time with his strokes making Percy writhe under him.

Again Draco caught Percy's eyes in his intense gaze. "Please Percy…Come for me?"

With a snap of his entire body, Percy threw his head back against the desk and screamed as his come shot between the two sweat soaked bodies.

Draco couldn't hold back after seeing Percy lose himself and with a stream of obscenities mixed with Percy's name, he came deep inside.

After a few final thrusts Draco pulled out and collapsed next to Percy on the desk. A moment later, Percy had his arms around him. Draco smiled and lazily kissed those soft pink lips.

A deep booming laugh suddenly sounded through the door and before either could move, it swung open. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley stepped through and stopped short.

"Oh, umm Percy." The red head turned as red as his hair and tried to cover himself.

"Dad!..."

"Draco…?"

"Um, Minister."

"Right well, it doesn't look like I'll be getting any work done today…" Percy looked down at the strewn papers feeling guilty.

The Minister's deep chuckled brought everyone's attention back to him. "Perhaps we should all take the rest of the day off to…recover."

It didn't seem possible but Percy turned an even darker shade of red.

The two older men, holding back their laughter, moved out of the room and closed the door.

Percy turned to his companion expecting to see regret. Instead he met that gaze that captivated him. Now he knew what it meant. Those stormy grey eyes took his breath away as he realized that they held love.

* * *

I realize the ending is a little cheesy...

I've never written a sex scene. I'm kind of freaking out a little. Was it okay?


End file.
